Akytior Kaladach
"Tal J. Charles-Lewis", alias The Legend, real name 'Akytior Kaladach '(pronoucned "Ah-Kah-Shur Kel-Uh-Dak"), is a renegade Gallifreyan born in the cosmic year 1999. Bio (Canon) CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. Bio (Non-Canon) CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN. Full List of Information Name: Akytior Kaladach Country/Planet: Gallifrey, Kasterborous Species: Galliferyan (not a confirmed Time Lord) Known Ancestors: None Age: 609 (as of The Endgame) Date of Birth: 1999 Ranks: None Affiliations: *Himself Appearance: *Spiked Blond Hair *Blue Eyes Main/Seasons One and Two Attire: *Grey Hoodie *Blue Jeans *Dark Grey T-Shirt *Black and White Sneakers *Soldier-Bot Left Arm (augumented with Australium, gained in Season Two) *White Bandages, wrapped around his hands The Endgame/Time War Attire: *Brown Duster Coat *Jeans *Black Boots *Dark Grey T-Shirt * Bandolier Weapons: *Fists Supernatural Powers: *Regeneration *Control over the Earth Element Current Location: Presumed deceased Incarnations Tal has lived as a few alternate incarnations and regenerations, these being his most notable: *''User:TalCharles'', his original incarnation, who found himself corrupted by anger. Killed himself after going insane from scaring admins on the Call of Duty Wiki. *Painis Cupcake, a life that existed before he made himself known. Based of the famous Team Fortress Freak. *Lat Selrahc, his evil side, killed by himself. *Jerry, who was forced to admit the truth of his past. (Thanks a lot, Penumbra. Thanks a FUCKIN' bunch.) *Neutralist, an incarnation born from pure anger, whose sole goal was to destroy both Zeodex and the SDM Wiki forever. He was close, mind you. *And the current incarnation, T.J Charles, is one born from the remains of his original account, with the Staff allowing him to return. So far, he's the kindest incarnation, even if there's method in his madness. As of current, he's on regeneration eleven. The Thirteen Lives 1. The First (Time Lord) 2. James Charles (Assassin) 3. TalCharles/Lat Selrahc (The Hero and the God of Evil) 4. Jerry (Templar) 5. Unknown 6. Neodemus (Human-Time Lord Meta-Crisis) 7. 8. 9. 10. Time War Version (Where "One" comes from) 11. Akytior (Current) 12. - 13. The Last (Presumably) They are all unique in that they look exactly the same as The First. Alternate Universe counterparts *Neutralist, real name Carter Jenkins, is revealed to be one, originating from the "Dark World", along with Tyxyx (Carl) and Phantom Indeed (Isaac). Aged 27, he's almost an exact opposite, and never uses his powers, out of fear he'd destroy his dimension and any others surrounding it. Neutralist was presumably killed by Lat N. Selrahc in late December 2013 to stop the Dark World from spreading into the Universe *Lat is his Universe One counterpart, defeated when the roleplay had engulfed the Main Wiki. Since then, he has returned in hiding to avoid the High Council. Clones *"One", real name unknown, is one of his clones he created in-between Seasons One and Two. He is what's left of User:TalCharles: a cold and cynical being, driven insane by the crimes he committed in the Time War. He is definitely evil, and will serve as a major, maybe even the main, antagonist in Season Three. Trivia *He passes himself off as Welsh. RWY'N HOFFI COFFI SY'N AGOS I FY NGHYFRIFIADUR. (Translation: I LIKE COFFEE THAT'S CLOSE TO MY COMPUTER) *He holds a grudge with Zeodex, the Grand Master of the Templars and current leader of the Cult of Rassilon. *He is the creator of the EddsCraft Texture Pack, which can be found on Planet Minecraft. It has been on haitus since June 29th, but is currently back in development. *Due to being born in July 1999, he's the oldest active SDM Wiki contributor. *He hates Penumbra Minecraft, and will even switch to evil rather than work with him. Category:Characters Category:Time Lords Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals